SA-X
Summary SA-X is an X Parasite mimicking Samus Aran, which developed after an X Parasite infected her while she was on SR388, copying not only her DNA, but her memories and the Power Suit fused to her body as well, forcing her to have it surgically removed to survive. Quarantined on the Biologic Space Laboratories, the infected remains of her suit transformed into a copy of Samus and escaped imprisonment to infest the entire station. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: SA-X Origin: Metroid Gender: Genderless Age: Less than a week old Classification: X Parasite Powers and Abilities: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Markswoman, and Pilot, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Its senses are exceptional normally, and it can further enhance them with its visors; can see invisible beings), Information Analysis (Its Scan Visor allows it to scan objects and beings to gain basic information on them and knowledge of their weaknesses), Absorption (X Parasites can absorb those they infect instantly), Precognition, Energy Shielding, Data Manipulation (Its Power Suit stores weapons and ammunition as data before they need to be used), Limited Transmutation (Can transform the data of its weapons into their tangible forms and can shape weapons such as its missiles from the atmosphere), Pseudo-Flight with Space Jump (Can jump indefinitely), Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Bypassing with the Wave Beam, Non-Physical Interaction (Spatial, Immaterial, and Elemental), Duplication (X Parasites can clone themselves to spread across an environment), Possession (Can take control of other beings as a Core-X), Power Absorption (Can absorb the powers of others by infecting them), Resurrection (X Parasites can resurrect deceased lifeforms by infecting them), Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost its speed with the Speed Booster), Regeneration (Low-High; can reform from its Core-X), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Antimatter, Cold, Gravity Manipulation, Heat, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Phazon (Has Varia Suit Samus' resistances) Attack Potency: Planet level (Has access to Samus' arsenal in the Legendary Varia Suit, including Power Bombs, which can destroy planets, and fought and seriously pressured Fusion Gravity Suit Samus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Fusion Gravity Suit Samus) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher (Presumably equal to Samus) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can injure Samus with its physical blows when transformed into its monstrous state) Durability: Planet level (Impervious to Samus' complete arsenal until their final battle, only becoming vulnerable to the Plasma Beam) Stamina: Virtually limitless. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters to Kilometers with normal arsenal (Can destroy mountains and cause earthquakes), Planetary with Power Bombs (Power Bombs can destroy planets) Standard Equipment: Its Power Suit and its complete arsenal. Intelligence: While it may rely on its instincts and operate animalistic, SA-X is incredibly intelligent, with an intellect on par with that of Samus thanks to copying her memories, learning and adapting throughout its hunt, growing deadlier and deadlier as it grows in intelligence. Weaknesses: Weakened by Metroids, other than that, none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Clones Category:Data Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 5